<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortuna by tackycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372344">Fortuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackycat/pseuds/tackycat'>tackycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Growing Up, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Racism, Responsibility, Struggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackycat/pseuds/tackycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus, Rose, and Scorpius have come to learn that the world isn't fair, or easy. As the years have passed on, a strain has been put on all of them. They fear both falling into and not meeting expectations set upon them by society. The three have lived almost separate lives with different perspectives, up until they find themselves in their 6th year, fighting an unknown force. The fate of the Wizarding World now lies in their hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SECRETS FALLEN ON DEAF EARS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus had always been acutely aware of his parent’s position in the wizarding world. His life had been on public display since he took his first breath. The people wanted everything to do with the legacy of the golden trio, leaving little space for privacy in Albus’ life. This was hard growing up. If he did something, it was in the Daily Prophet, if he didn’t do something, it was in the Daily Prophet. Expectations were very high for Albus and his two siblings. Lily and James always seemed to thrive in the spotlight. They knew how to handle the media, how to publicly present themselves. This made Albus feel even lonelier. However, he always found comfort in his family. </p>
<p>He always felt so thankful for having a large family, but the one he always ran to was his headstrong cousin Rose. Rose was just a few months older, but they were the best of friends. They always confided in eachother, spilling their deepest darkest secrets. Albus always felt closer to her than his own siblings. </p>
<p>Albus looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He could see his parents standing on the edge of the platform. His father with knit brows as his mother put a comforting hand on his back. He smiled and waved.</p>
<p>He recalled the conversation he had with his father just moments ago.<br/>
“What if I’m in Slytherin?”</p>
<p>“Albus Severus,” His father paused for a moment, contemplating his words. “you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably one of the bravest man I ever knew”</p>
<p>“But just say—“ </p>
<p>“—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student won’t it?” His father gave Albus a small comforting smile. </p>
<p>He then felt a hand sneak onto his shoulder and turned to see Rose’s brown smiling eyes. </p>
<p>“We should probably find a compartment before they all fill up.” Albus nodded and grabbed his case, shuffling down the narrow hallway, his cousin close behind. He had finally spotted the compartment occupied by his brother. He slid the doors open. </p>
<p>“Why hello Albussssssssssss” his brother had finished his name mimicking the hiss of a snake. “Come take a sea-“</p>
<p>James couldn’t finish his sentence as Albus stormed further down the hall. Rose quickly caught up. </p>
<p>“Honestly, what does he get out of that?” Albus fumed. “We don’t even know which house I’ll be sorted into.”</p>
<p>“Al, you just have to ignore him.” Rose said comfortingly. “He’s only looking to get a rise out of you.”</p>
<p>Al knew Rose was right. He knew if he ignored his brother’s stupid jokes, then at some point he would have to stop. Right?</p>
<p>The two ultimately gave up on finding an empty compartment and found one with just a blonde boy seated near the window. Rose slid the door open and lightly knocked. “D’you mind if we sit with you? The rest of the compartments are full.” </p>
<p>The boy turned his attention to the two. Instead using his words, he opted for an polite nod instead. </p>
<p>Albus moved to the rack opposite of the boy.  He held himself steady as he set his case above. He noticed Rose’s embarrassed face as she tried her best to reach the rack. The two boys snickered and Albus gave her a hand with the case. She rolled her eyes and sat near the window. Albus sat down next to her and eyed the young boy. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m Albus.” He reached a hand out and the boy accepted it. </p>
<p>In return, he replied “Hello, I’m Scorpius” the young boy then looked towards Albus’ cousin. Distracted by the scenery outside of the window, Albus nudged Rose and her attention returned to the two. </p>
<p>“Rose” she said as she gave Scorpius a tight smile. Albus chose to ignore his cousin’s change in mood and decided to get to know the boy before him. </p>
<p>“Are you excited to start the year?” </p>
<p>Scorpius’ mouth grew into a toothy grin and he nodded “Yeah, I am. I’m really nervous actually, but also excited. How about you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m excited too, but I’m not looking forward to the work.” The two boys shared a laugh and continued to discuss the upcoming year.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Albus and Scorpius continued on with their conversation for the rest of the train ride. They discussed their favorite quidditch teams, played a short game of exploding snaps, and even shared some snacks from the trolley. Albus didn’t even notice that they had arrived at the Hogsmeade train station. As they exited the train, they found Hagrid on the platform. The walk to the boats were way more pleasant than Albus had originally imagined. Him and Scorpius were really hitting it off and Albus was glad to have already made a friend outside of his family.  The boat ride was quick and soon they saw the glimmering lights of Hogwarts reflecting on the black lake. It was more beautiful than his parents or James could ever describe. Albus had been so caught up with Scorpius and the view of Hogwarts, that he didn’t even notice that Rose didn’t join them on the boat ride.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Professor Longbottom was spieling about the process of sorting and Albus felt all of the nerves that he had forgotten on the journey to Hogwarts, rushing back. This was the moment. His future was determined in just a few minutes. He felt like he was going to throw up. Seeking comfort, he looked around to find Rose. He caught her eye and immediately, she returned her attention to Professor Longbottom. That stung Albus a bit. He had never really fought with his favorite cousin before. </p>
<p>Professor Longbottom opened the large wooden doors and the first years walked into the room, marveling at the stars covering the ceiling, the floating candles, the ghosts swooping around the tables chatting to the students. Albus was in awe. He had seen magic before, he’d grown up with it, but this was something else. This felt like a second home. As the first years made it to the front of the room, Professor Longbottom moved to the stage, taking his seat at the long table. </p>
<p>Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat and walked to the pedestal. She lightly tapped on her goblet with her wand and the room fell silent. “Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! We will begin with the sorting ceremony soon, but first we will cover some ground rules…”</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” Scorpius whispered from beside him. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Albus nodded. “To be honest, I don’t really know where I belong. Do you?”</p>
<p>Scorpius raised his brows “Yeah, I know I’ll be in Slytherin. I know it doesn’t have the greatest reputation, but I honestly can’t see myself fitting in anywhere else. Besides, it’d be nice to fix the reputation from the inside aye?” He finished with a half smile. </p>
<p>Albus hadn’t really thought of it that way. </p>
<p>McGonagall began calling out the names. One by one, the students walked up the stairs and sat in the stool. The hat would take a minute with each, whispering to the student about their qualities. Suddenly his booming voice would shout out their designated house. Scorpius’ name had been called and he gave Albus a reassuring smile. He sat on the stool and finally the hat yelled “SLYTHERIN!”</p>
<p>Scattered claps could be heard, but the Slytherin table boomed with excitement. Albus smiled as his friend sat at the table. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. </p>
<p>The next few names were called and Albus tuned out. He knew that he could make the best of it whatever house he was in. He knew that in some way he’d be okay. If he were sorted into Slytherin, he’d at least have a friend already.</p>
<p>His attention was called back when he heard a shrill voice “Potter, Albus!”<br/>
He looked up at the stool. He still felt the nerves, but there was also a feeling of comfort. He’d be okay. </p>
<p>He sat on the stool and the hat was placed into his head. “Ah another Potter! I was placed on your brother’s head not a year ago. He was just as nervous as you, but I found some courage in him. He was a true Gryffindor. But with you, it’s different…” Albus shut his eyes, focusing on the hat's words. “Yes, I see a bit of ambition in you, just like your father, yes, yes. I hear no opposition. It might be interesting to change the course of your family’s history. I’d say…” the hat paused. Albus grew with anticipation.<br/>
“SLYTHERIN!”</p>
<p>The hall went silent. The sound of a fork dropping onto the floor could be heard. Albus opened his eyes to find many faces with shock displayed on them. He finally heard a booming clap from behind him and found the owner to be Hagrid. He gave him an encouraging smile and pointed him towards the Slytherin table. A few claps joined Hagrids shortly after. Eyes watched his every move as he walked to the table. He sat down next to Scorpius, who gave him a pat on the back. </p>
<p>The sorting continued and Albus watched as Rose finally sat on the stool. Within seconds, the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” She caught Albus’ eyes once more that night and gave him a sad smile. The room boomed with applause around him.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Albus’ first year had zoomed by. His days were filled with writing essays, making potions, practicing charms, (successfully) finding small ways to cheat on his exams, and he even got to sneak in some wizarding chess with Scorpius. Albus truly felt like he had found his home in Slytherin. Of course, not everyone was on his side. When he’d walk in the halls with Scorpius, they’d receive the typical remarks about their house. Albus tried to not let that get to him, although he knew they were tougher on Scorpius. He often found Scorpius to hold in his emotions rather than letting them in. Some days, he’d shut the world out and just go on with himself, but Albus found the way to get him out of that. He was there for Scorpius and Scorpius was there for him. Scorpius was the brother Albus always longed for. They would get past the snarky comments and get through it all together.<br/>
Summer break came and passed by quickly. Albus practiced quidditch with his cousins, preparing for the tryouts, he spent time with his father, and wrote to Scorpius about his summer adventures. </p>
<p>He did notice Rose seemed to be avoiding him during the holiday.<br/>
… </p>
<p>A week before he had to leave again for Hogwarts, his mother took him and his siblings to Diagon to shop for school supplies. James had left to go look for an animal companion to bring with him to school, and Ginny was trying to calm down Lily as she was throwing her 100th fit about not being able to go to Hogwarts yet. </p>
<p>“Lily, please! You just have one more year and then you’re there!”  Ginny put a comforting hand on Lily’s tear-stained cheek and gave a small nod. He took this interaction as a signal to go off and find his supplies. </p>
<p>Walking down the busy street of Diagon Alley, Albus’ hands were occupied with bags, all filled to the brim with supplies he needed for the start of the year. Deciding that he wanted some recreational activities, he walked into the Payo’s Playful Pastimes, a new shop that had just opened in Diagon Alley just weeks before. Browsing through the aisles, Albus found a book titled “Professor Guaraldine’s Guide to Wandless Spells”. Albus thought it useful to expand his knowledge a bit so it took the book off the shelf and brought it to the empty counter. Albus must’ve rang the ornate bell more than 5 times before a young man, no older than 20 came to the counter and removed his earphones, a playful classical song blaring out of them. Albus took one look at his face and was left speechless. His light chestnut hair seemed to swoop perfectly, his prominent cheekbones seemed to have a glow among them, and each mole seemed to be perfectly placed on his face. Albus’ heart began to speed up, his neck became slightly moist, hands were clammy, and he feared drool escaping his mouth. </p>
<p>Deep chestnut brown eyes met Albus’ Hazel. “Sorry ‘bout that! I got a little distracted with my music.” A smile reached his eyes. Albus had lost his breath and he couldn’t figure out why. “Business has been quite slow since we opened up. So, what is it you needed?”</p>
<p>At a loss for words, Albus simply raised his hand that held the book and passed it over to him. </p>
<p>“That'll be a sickle.” Reached into his pocket and gave him the last bit of money Ginny had given him. “Say, are you at Hogwarts?” Albus silently nodded. “Ahhh, I graduated just two years ago. It was like a second home to me. Are you enjoying it?” </p>
<p>Admiring his smile, Albus nodded once more.</p>
<p>“Quiet one, aren't you…” The man finished with a curious smile and a polite laugh that made Albus’ stomach flip. He joined in the laughter. The man handed him the book back and gave him a kind nod, somewhat mimicking Albus. “Come back again soon.” Albus nodded for the last time and rushed out of the store as fast as he possibly could. He stopped when he finally reached the columns of Gringotts and took a breath for the first time in 10 minutes. Albus put a hand to his warm face.</p>
<p>Had he been blushing??<br/>
...</p>
<p>Confused by his feelings, Albus chose to ignore that day and continued on with his summer. However, the man from the shop never left his dreams.</p>
<p>Summer came to a close and Albus found himself at Hogwarts again. The quidditch tryouts were coming up within a week and Albus had never felt more nervous in his life. Well, maybe not as nervous as…</p>
<p>Albus put down his quill and rubbed his eyes. He wouldn’t think about that anymore. He probably had a short term fever that day, there's no reason to dwell on it. He stared out the window of the library and kept his eye on the pitch. That was what he should be worried about. That was all he should be thinking about. He wanted so badly to be on the quidditch team. He had always loved quidditch and found that he had a real passion for it. He remembered receiving his first broomstick when he was four years old. It was a training one, but he treasured it. In regards to flying, he was the top of his class. He felt he was born to play. A hand on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Mate! I’ve been looking for you all over!” Scorpius said loudly, scaring Albus in doing so. </p>
<p>“Aye, you could warn me next time!” Albus said as he laughed worriedly.</p>
<p>Scorpius laughed as he sat in the seat across from his friend. “Nah, that's not as fun. I can’t believe you’re still writing that essay. How long have you been in here?”</p>
<p>Albus put his face into his hands and groaned. “All day mate, all day.” He looked up at Scorpius and gave a fake smile. “It’s been brilliant!”</p>
<p>Scorpius took his paper and skimmed through it. “Sorry.” He gave him a sad smile. “Why don’t you ask someone for help?” Albus opened his mouth, but Scorpius cut him off “I don’t mean me, I barely could get through that paper.”</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes and snatched his papers back. “Well, who do you recommend to help me on the subject of ‘Methods of Beetles to Buttons? I mean I thought there was only just one!” He threw his hands up in exasperation and leaned back into his chair. </p>
<p>“Well, there is someone- but I don’t know how you’d feel about it..” Scorpius said tentatively. Albus looked up knowingly, sadness crept into his eyes. “Al, she’s your cousin, and she was your best mate before me. I’m sure she’d love to help you.”</p>
<p>Albus shook his head. “I just don’t want to hurt her more than I already have…”. Albus had made small talk with Rose over the past year, but their talks were limited to “Hello”, “How are you?”, “I’m good!” , and “See ya around!”, Albus didn’t know how her year had been going, or how she liked her friends. All he knew was she was the top of her class in almost every subject. He missed her, but avoided speaking to her fearing he’d turn the knife even further in.</p>
<p>Scorpius gave him a sad nod. “Well, then. I guess I could try to help.” He finished with a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>The two friends worked until the library closed.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Second year passed quickly. Albus had found himself rather busy as the Slytherin House’s new beater! Him and Scorpius, who made seeker, had played intense games all year and found that they were both rather excited to have a break.<br/>
...</p>
<p>Albus found himself on the Hogwarts Express for the third year. Lily joined her older brothers this year, and closely followed Albus on to the train. He was just excited to leave her with Hugo. As he walked in, he saw Rose chatting up with some boy. She seemed to be very interested in the conversation and she was acting shy? That was odd, Rose isn’t shy. She’s one of the most outgoing people he knew. Emphasis on knew. She could’ve grown rather shy these past few years. Lily saw Rose and shoved past Albus to give her a hug. The boy she was talking to stepped to the side at Rose gave her young cousin a tight hug. Albus began to approach them. </p>
<p>“Lily, Hugo is in the cabin. It’s right through that door.” Rose said as she directed Lily away. She turned back to the boy.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I’ll see you at dinner?” The boy said as he raked a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Rose just nodded her head and a blush crept up on her cheek “Totally” She finished with a wide smile. The boy walked past Albus and gave him a short nod. Albus then gave Rose a raised brow. She had a deep smile and sighed into the wall.</p>
<p>“Sooooo… who was that?” Albus questioned</p>
<p>Rose bit her lip, “Damien McClaggen. Said he was going to need a lot of help with his work this year. We may have a study date.” Rose displayed an adorably sweet smile. Albus felt warm speaking to her again.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you Rosie.” He really did. He missed sharing secrets, giggling about adult things, and playing wizards chess even though Rose destroyed him each and every time. He missed his favorite cousin. “Wanna catch up some time?”</p>
<p>She gave him an earnest smile. “I’d love that. I’ve lots to tell you!” They both laughed. Then, she engulfed him in a hug. “I love you, Albus. Always.” </p>
<p>“I love you too, Rosie.” He pulled her out of the hug, his hands on her shoulders. “I’m glad we’re talking again.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” She said softly. “Well, I better get to my compartment, Janie and Analise are waiting to hear the gossip!” She didn’t seem too excited to leave Albus, but she left anyway.</p>
<p>Albus found Scorpius in the compartment across from his exact spot. As he opened the door, he saw Scorpius’ gaze follow Rose as she walked away. Albus laughed and took Scorpius out of his trance.</p>
<p>“What?” Scorpius said, acting like he wasn’t just staring at Rose.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Albus and Rose spent more time together. She told him all about her friends and how she sometimes felt like she wanted better ones, he told her about quidditch and life in Slytherin. She even hung out with him and Scorpius sometimes. Albus would catch Scorpius staring at Rose during classes. He of course denied any feelings towards the girl.</p>
<p>During their fourth year, the week before winter holiday, Scorpius and Albus were walking to the courtyard outside of the Clock Tower. They stopped when they saw a crowd and heard a familiar voice yelling.</p>
<p>“You are such a fucking twat!” The voice of Rose carried through the yard.</p>
<p>Albus rushed through the crowd to see Rose rolling around on the ground with her “friend” Analise. Albus pulled his cousin off of the girl and she shoved him off and looked around her. Her hair was a mess and she had a bloody nose. “Rose!” Albus called after her as she weaved through the large crowd.</p>
<p>She ignored him and continued to run.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Albus didn’t see much of Rose during the break, She seemed to be visiting muggle London more often. When Christmas finally came around, he finally saw her for the first time. Rose had chopped off her long, usually frizzy hair. It wasn’t a drastic change, it was simply just hair, Albus said to himself in his mind. He finally got to speak with her. She was sitting on a bench near the pond they used to swim in. She was all bundled up due to it being the middle of winter.</p>
<p>“I like the new hair.” Albus said. It was now styled as a curly shaggy haircut. </p>
<p>She laughed tiredly. “Thanks, I had a breakdown and cut it.” She laughed, but Albus didn’t join in. He rather kept a close eye on her. Albus felt worry pool in his stomach.</p>
<p>She looked at him and exhaled. “Don’t look at me like that. Please don’t. I’m doing a lot better now.”</p>
<p>“Rose, I just want what’s best for you. Really.” She smiled at him and nodded. “Did you make up with Analise?”</p>
<p>Rose laughed. “God no. You didn’t hear what she did, did you? What she said to me?” Albus shook his head. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words died on her lips. She shook her head and smiled at him. Albus could see the tears in her eyes. When she did finally speak, her voice was strained. “I suppose the good thing to come out of this all, no professors found out about the fight. My parents aren’t-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as the sobs finally overpowered her words.</p>
<p>Albus simply put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry. </p>
<p>…<br/>
During one of the Hogsmeade trips, Scorpius and Albus saw Rose smoking with some of Hogwarts’ burnouts. Albus confronted her about the smoking and it didn’t end too well. </p>
<p>“Listen Albus, I’m still on top of my classes, I’m still on track. I actually fit in with these people. I’m happy with them and they care about me.”</p>
<p>“I care about you Rose, Scorpius cares about you!” Albus said in exasperation.</p>
<p>“You and Scorpius are closer than we ever were. He has replaced me!” She yelled. Albus felt at a loss for words. She looked at him solemnly and sighed. “I don’t want to be the third wheel of the friend group all the time Al.”</p>
<p>The year passed quickly. Albus noticed that he saw less and less of Rose.<br/>
Albus however, also noticed that he wasn’t nearly as interested in girls as the rest of the boys in Slytherin were. Instead, he found his eyes wandering more often in the boys changing room.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Fifth year was quite uneventful. It was quidditch packed and hearing all about Scorpius’ new girlfriend, Josie Tinfell. They were uncomfortably sweet together.. He wondered if he still thought about Rose. She on the other hand was quite occupied with her on and off beau, Logan Belham, a 5th year Ravenclaw in her friend group. Albus did however start to form an admiration for his table partner in Herbology, Benny Flint.<br/>
…</p>
<p>The summer before 6th year rolled around and Rose and Albus were staying at the Burrow. Rose had just received the letter with her new prefects badge. Uncle Ron gave her the biggest hug possible. He could see the pride radiating from his Uncle. He felt that same pride for his cousin. Albus hadn’t told anyone about Rose’s new friends nor her recent habits. It was their secret.  He missed sharing secrets. There was one secret that Albus wanted to yell out, but he hadn’t even shared it with himself.</p>
<p>He caught Rose as she was packing up her trunk. She looked at him and shook her head. “Come to berate me again?</p>
<p>“Rose-”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, you don’t think I’m fit to be a prefect” She returned her attention to her luggage, continuing to neatly fold her clothes.</p>
<p>“No, that's not it, Rose” Albus took a breath and opened his mouth. He was about to say it aloud for the first time.</p>
<p>“Oh, then I guess you're here to critique my clothes, my makeup, my overall personality.” She still wasn’t looking at him. His face screwed into confusion.</p>
<p>“I don’t only come to scold you, Rose.” His tone had an edge. He was fed up with this cold shoulder that Rose was giving.</p>
<p>“I beg to differ!” She finally turned around and threw a perfectly folded shirt onto the floor. “All I have heard from you is ‘Rose, don’t you think you deserve better than Logan?’, ‘Rose, those people are bad a influence on you’, ‘Rose-”</p>
<p>“Rose, I’m gay.”</p>
<p>Albus said it. </p>
<p>It had not been the way he imagined coming out to one of the most important people in his life, but he said it. He said it.<br/>
His high crashed when he noticed Rose’s silence. She was just staring at him now. The red in her freckled face slowly fading. Then all of the sudden, she rushed into his arms. She gave him the sweetest, tightest hug. It had been the same prideful hug she shared with her father earlier. </p>
<p>Albus began to cry.<br/>
…</p>
<p>Albus had been studying in the back of the library for hours now. It was halfway into the year and he hadn’t even thought about The O.W.L exams. As much as Rose pestered him to get a head start, he ignored it, thinking he had more time.</p>
<p>Oh had he been wrong. His head was in his Muggle Studies textbook. He preferred this area, it was much more quiet and nobody usually came back here. Less distractions for Albus! </p>
<p>He was feigning sleep when he heard a voice that had been haunting his dreams all summer.</p>
<p>“Are you studying, or sleeping?” Benny Flint said as he approached Albus’ table. He jolted his head up and laughed to cover up the sound of his pounding heart. “I’m surprised to see you here, this is usually my secret spot.” He winked at Albus.</p>
<p>He melted even more.</p>
<p>Albus rushed and fumbled over his words. “Right, sorry! I just needed to find someplace quiet..”<br/>
“To nap, yes?” Benny said and lightly chuckled. Albus joined him. “D’you mind if I join you?” Albus simply shook his head as Benny took the chair next to him. He was so close, so fucking close that their arms were touching. His skin was so smooth. Albus wanted t<br/>
Was Albus dreaming? Was Benny flirting? Was he into him? Albus merely just stared at him as he read through his textbook. Benny noticed Albus’ eyes and looked right back at him. It had been more than a minute and they continued to stare at each other. </p>
<p>Not being able to hold it in any longer, Albus closed the distance. His lips were soft and sweet. Benny’s hand came to Albus’ cheek. Everything felt warm, and he felt his blood rushing. Albus was about to explode when Benny pushed him away.</p>
<p>He was staring at him wordlessly. He looked like he had just seen a car crash. “Albus, I’m not…”</p>
<p>Oh shit.<br/>
Oh shit shit shit shit</p>
<p>Albus didn’t say a word, he packed up his things and rushed out before Benny could see his tears fall.</p>
<p>He had been walking outside, not really knowing where he was going. He finally recognized his surroundings to be the forbidden forest. All of the sudden, he heard a fire in the distance. Albus was about to walk to the source of the light, when he saw a white, glowing light from behind him. A disheveled Rose appeared and following behind her was Scorpius, still in his quidditch gear.</p>
<p>“Albus, did you see him?” She questioned. Albus shook his head. Rose looked ahead at the fire and walked towards it. Scorpius grabbed her wrist to signal for her to slow down and they all crept towards the blazing light. Once they got a better view, they hid behind a fallen tree.</p>
<p>It was the large portrait of the Golden Trio, set ablaze. The figures of Ron, Harry, and Hermionie were holding each other tight as the flames closed in on the center of the portrait. Albus was too distracted by the heartbreaking scene before him, he almost didn’t notice the deep croak from behind the hooded trees. “He will return. Justice and tradition will prevail…” The crack of a body disapparating was the only thing the three heard before a mist overtook them, causing them to fall into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds twittering from above was the first thing Rose heard that morning. The dew on<br/>
the grass clung to her fingers as she clutched to the earth and slowly opened her eyes. The sun had barely begun to rise and she could see the maroon sky peeking through the trees. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, her purple eyeshadow staining the sides of her index fingers as she did. Finally, she found it in herself to lift her head up off the ground.</p><p>“Bloody hell...” She whispered to herself as she saw the burnt remains of her parent’s and uncle’s portrait. Right next to her, she saw Scorpius and Albus fast asleep. Rose had to think fast, she did not want to get caught out in the forbidden forest, let alone with a smouldered portrait of the saviors of the Second Wizarding World. The sun was rising and students and staff would be waking up within the next hour. She quickly got onto her knees and shook the boys awake. Albus stirred a bit and opened his bleary eyes. Scorpius however, slapped Rose’s hand away and turned onto his side. </p><p>“Rose, what time is it?” Albus groggily asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.</p><p>Rose went to check her wrist, but her watch was missing. She furrowed her brows and ignored it as she shook her head. “I’m not sure, but the sun is coming up. We don’t get caught here.” She gestured to the portrait. Albus nodded and continued to try and wake Scorpius up. Rose’s eye was caught on something, a page not too far from where the sound of the voice was. She got up and walked over to it. It seemed to be ripped from a hand bound book. Rose examined the image displayed on the parchment. It was a large fountain with three levels. At the base, there were fish spewing water into the water below, but in between the fish, was an assortment of drawings, an eye, a star, a moon, and a horseshoe. Following the fountain up, was the first base, in the shape of a triangular vase which led to a shell ridged top. The second level had suns lined around it, and the final level, in the shape of a small goblet with a fish producing two separate lines of water. </p><p>As Rose was examining the paper, Albus was trying everything to wake Scorpius up. He knew that his friend was a heavy sleeper already, but whatever the mist was last night, had knocked him out cold. Albus had gone from pinching the boy, pinching his nose, and even slapping him. Yet, nothing seemed to work- Albus thought he may have genuinely been dead. Albus finally produced a stream of water from the tip of his wand and sprayed it right into his ear</p><p>Scorpius’ eyes widened as he leapt up and embarrassingly yelped.</p><p>Albus was trying to stifle his laugh. Rose peeled her eyes away from the page and looked towards the boys. She was just about to speak when a rustling of a bush grabbed all of their attention. Rose slowly stood up from the ground, grabbing her wand in the process.</p><p>The boys went to pull her back, but she turned around and shushed them, and went to point her wand at the bushes. The rustling stopped and all of them leaned towards the bushes in anticipation.</p><p>Suddenly, a Ravenclaw boy with buzzed blue hair emerged from the bushes. “Merlin Rose! I’ve been lookin’ for yous everywhere!” He eyed the grounds they were standing on. He furrowed his brows. “What in the fuck happened here?” He said in a northern accent.</p><p>Rose let out a breath of relief and put her arms around the Ravenclaw. “Jesus Izzie, you scared the hell out of us!”</p><p>Albus recognized the boy to be Isadore Celestin, one of Rose’s closest friends in her group and Ravenclaw’s chaser. He had sienna skin, sparse bushy eyebrows and ears with millions of piercings decorating them. His large hooded eyes scanned the area over Rose’s shoulder. “Logan’s been having a hissy-fit about yous.” Rose pulled away and exhaled dramatically. </p><p>Rose picked up the parchment off of the floor and collected herself. She then turned to the boys. “We should get going, people are going to notice us missing.” </p><p>The boys stood up, Scorpius adjusting his quidditch gear and Albus dusting off his black slacks. Isadore looked around once more before they all headed out and asked, “Yeah, what happened here?”</p><p>“We’re not quite sure ourselves…” Scorpius said, trying to recollect the events of the night before.</p><p>)~(</p><p>As they neared the doors to the Great Hall, they all quietly thanked themselves as there were no students up yet for breakfast. The halls were quiet at this hour and a yellow orange light cast through the window arches. The three were still trying to remember the events, trying to remember how they found themselves completely knackered out in the middle of the forest. Why didn’t any animals come to disturb them? Isadore on the other hand was utterly confused and concerned for his closest friend. Their heads turned when they heard large feet walking down the hallway, then come to a stop.</p><p>“Rosie…”</p><p>Logan Belham, tall and proud, was standing in the middle of the corridor with a dainty leather watch dangling from his fingers. The smirk displayed on his face left Albus and Scorpius with a sick feeling. Albus felt a lot of anger towards Rose’s boyfriend. Each time they’d break up, she was left devastated for weeks. He just never gave her the time she deserved when it mattered. She really deserved better. </p><p>Rose laughed and ran towards the brunette bastard and latched her arms around his neck.</p><p>Scorpius cried internally at the scene and opted to look away, jaw clenched. Rose untangled herself from Logan and grabbed the watch from him “Where’d you find it?” she looked at the thing as if it were a lost puppy. “I was so worried I’d lost it forever.”</p><p>“Where do you think?” He said, raising his thick brow. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response. “Library, you nit.” muffling her hair and bringing her into his chest, giving a glare towards the three other boys. “Where were you anyway? I looked all over the castle for you.” </p><p>Just as Isadore was about to speak, Rose pushed her hands on Logan’s chest “The owlery.” She said as she gave a glance towards the other three boys. “We had to send a letter... to our Cousin Teddy! He’s getting married soon.”</p><p>Logan gave a warning glare in Albus’ direction. Albus wanted to feel intimidated, he was, he wanted to cower behind the closest arch. Instead, he stood taller. “Yeah, he is.” He said in a straight voice. </p><p>Logan didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but believed it anyway. He urged Rose to turn Rose around and she followed, but before she got too far, she ran back to Albus and Scorpius. “Come find me during the Hogsmeade trip today, we have a few things to discuss.”  She looked towards Isadore and gave him an apologetic smile. He scoffed and looked away. Her smile fell and she walked back to an impatient Logan.</p><p>Scorpius, jaw still tight, watched Rose as she was whisked away. “I left my clothes in the changing room. I’ll meet up with you later, Al.” He began to walk away from the hall solemnly. </p><p>Albus stood awkwardly with Isadore in the quiet hall. “Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Albus…” Isadore said, breaking the silence. “I saw where you guys were, I saw the painting. Please, you can tell me.” His eyes were pleading for Albus to speak. When he didn’t, Isadore exhaled loudly and nodded curtly as he stormed off towards the Ravenclaw tower. </p><p>)~(</p><p>Albus felt lonely on his walk back, he had passed a few of the early birds up for breakfast and they looked at him curiously. Albus didn’t care though, his eyes stayed glued to the floor and his hands sewn into his pockets. When he finally looked up, he felt terror consume his body as he looked at the all familiar face. His black and yellow tie was loose around his neck and he looked like he hadn’t slept all night. Albus, filled with panic rushed to the handle of the door to pull it open, but Benny’s words beat him to it. </p><p>“Albus, can we talk?”</p><p>He slowly moved his gaze from the large stone door to the boy Albus saw in his dreams almost every night. Tears stung his eyes and the bags under them were getting heavier and heavier by the second. “Please just don’t tell anyone, mate.” His voice wavered as he spoke. </p><p>Benny shook his head and looked around the hall. It was empty. Albus watched him closely and watched as his hand rose to Albus’ hand on the door knob. Albus looked at his hand and back at Benny. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Albus stood up properly and faced the boy, staring into his brown eyes. Benny was staring right back into Albus’ brilliant green eyes. Benny’s hand left Albus’ and he could feel the cool air nip at his skin. The hand traveled to Albus’ warm cheek and the other followed suit. Albus gripped onto his arms and their foreheads touched together. </p><p>Unlike last time, Benny leaned in first. </p><p>It was soft at first. Albus needed it to be soft, any other way and he’d break into pieces. It felt like they had been there forever. It felt so right, it felt like everything.<br/>
This was it.</p><p>They were interrupted too soon when a group of giggling girls were heard approaching their corridor. </p><p>Benny was completely red in the face. When the girls left, he grabbed Albus’ hand and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. He left Albus with a grin filled with awe. </p><p>Albus’ entire body was buzzing with excitement. </p><p>)~(</p><p>Scorpius kicked the stray shoe lying in the middle of the floor as he sat down on the bench in front of the lockers. He slumped his head down and rubbed his face. As much as he had tried to convince himself that he wasn’t, he still was deeply fond of Rose. She was kind to him, she laughed at his stupid jokes, he made her feel less lonely. Sure, he had Al, but he was always off in his own world. He was a good friend, but there was a lot he didn’t know about Scorpius.</p><p>“Fucking traitor.” A voice muttered behind him and he felt the wetness of spit collide into the back of his pale neck. Scorpius gagged as soon as the voice’s owner left the tent. </p><p>And a very good example of something Albus didn’t know about. Albus would go on and on about how they would get through the abuse together, but did Albus really ever get bullied? Sure, he would be called names, but no one dared to beat up the son of “the boy who lived”. Scorpius was always the one receiving the punches, the nasty pranks, the gross rumors. He always covered it up with a smile. A concealment charm would hide the bruises left on his body.  He didn’t have a small bladder, no. He just had to reapply the charm every few hours.</p><p>He recalled the time he was woken up in the middle of the night to some boys in his year carving a crudely drawn death eater mark into his upper thigh. That night had ended but the physical and mental scars remained. He was reminded of that night every time he showered. He was painfully reminded of his family’s history.</p><p>And Albus didn’t know. He didn’t know about any of the abuse. Scorpius wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want to worry the people he cared about the most. </p><p>So, he removed his undershirt, wet it using aguamenti, and wiped the back of his neck clean. </p><p>One person was aware of the situation. </p><p>...<br/>
“What happened to your arm?” </p><p>Scorpius had rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to tend to the lavender in herbology. He barely even thought about it, when he cuffed the white sleeve around his gangly arm. He went to undo it, but Rose grabbed his hand. She was staring right at the large bruise on his upper arm. He received that when he was shoved into  He tried his hardest to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “It’s nothing, Rose.” He said, forcing a grin on his face. </p><p>She didn’t give in. Instead, her eyes stared at him with concern and… worry? “Who did it?”</p><p>“Really, it doesn-”</p><p>“Scorpius” She said seriously. “Who?”</p><p>Scorpius exhaled “Emery Zambini and Gregor Nott.” He was looking everywhere but into Rose’s brown eyes. She nodded and returned to the lavender.<br/>
...</p><p>A few days later, Gregor and Emery came barreling out of the Great Hall barfing up their morning breakfast. Everyone followed them out and watched them in the corridor, laughing as they struggled to contain the puke. Gregor puked on Hallie Parkinson and she screamed bloody murder. Scorpius couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked over at Rose, trying to contain her laughter. She caught his hazel eyes and sent a wink and a smile his way before she left the scene.</p><p>Scorpius smiled at the thought. There were some kind people in the world.</p><p>He grabbed his clothes that he left in his locker overnight and headed for the showers.</p><p> </p><p>)~(</p><p> </p><p>The ground was wet from the early morning rain in Hogsmeade. Spring had blessed the village with thunderstorms and the fresh bloom of flowers. What had died in winter was brought to life in the spring. The boys walked through the crowded street to get to Rose’s usual spot. Her and her friends usually hid behind Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop so as to not get caught smoking. Not a lot of students wandered into the shop and Scrivenshaft had to have been older than 200 years old, so he wasn't exactly aware of the ongoings outside of his shop. </p><p>Rose liked her friends, but she wasn’t exactly close with any of them. Of course except for Isadore. He was the one who welcomed her with open arms into the group after Rose’s fight with Analise.</p><p>...<br/>
Rose was rushing through the hall to get to the girls bathroom. Her nose was dripping blood and she didn’t want to go to the hospital wing because then she’d have to explain the bloody nose. She finally reached the doors when a man sitting next to them spoke to her. “Sorry, is that blood I see on perfect Rose’s face?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice. </p><p>Rose wasn’t having any of it. “Fuck off.” She said as she walked into the bathroom. The man didn’t heed her words, and instead followed her into the bathroom. She looked at him incredulously. </p><p>He put his hands up “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna try anything on you. Not really into girls.” His brown eyes were lined with eyeliner, and his bushy dark brows sat above them. His ears seemed to have a thousand piercings, and his blonde shaved head had dark brown roots growing in. “Looks kinda sexy, Rose.”</p><p>She glared at him in the mirror. “Sorry, but who are you?”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up. “Her majesty Rose does know her less fortunate subjects’ names?” He questioned sarcastically. She glared at him once more and he lowered his eyebrows. “You’re a bunch of fun, huh?” He said as he leaned on the sink. His blue and bronze tie was loosely tied around his neck, and his scuffed platform heels crossed over each other.  “Isadore Celestin” he nodded. “So who’s the unlucky bastard?”</p><p>She looked at him confused, he then pointed his eyes to her nose, no longer dripping blood. “Analise Finnley.” Rose grabbed a cloth from the sink and dabbed under her nose. She looked over Isadore and saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and took out his wand and flicked it. The cigarette emitted smoke as the end was lit. He noticed Rose’s eyes and held the cigarette to her. She stared for a moment, considering extinguishing it. “Fuck it.” She grabbed it and inhaled deeply. When she let out the smoke, she was thrown into a coughing fit. Isadore laughed and patted her on the back as she clutched for dear life onto the basin of the sink. </p><p>“It gets easier.” He said as she finally composed herself. “I hope you bashed the racist pricks face in.” Rose smiled at him through her teary eyes. </p><p>“Honestly, I have no clue what she looks like. I just kept going.” Rose said. Her face fell a bit. “Thought I’d feel a bit better, but I just feel the same.” </p><p>Isadore nodded. “Yeah, well it got the anger out in the moment, that’s what matters. Did you get caught?” She shook her head. “Good.” </p><p>She took one more look into the mirror and saw her bloody nose, remembering the hurtful words she heard before. </p><p>She snatched the cig out of Isadore's fingers and inhaled again. She made sure not to cough again. It burned, but a part of Rose enjoyed the pain. It took away the sting from her nose. </p><p>Isadore smiled at her. “Wanna help me dye my hair?”<br/>
…</p><p> </p><p>From that day on, Isadore and Rose became inseparable. He was her closest friend after Albus. Well Albus was her closest friend.</p><p>Rose didn’t even really consider Logan to be her friend. He was someone she’d make out and argue with. But, these were her people. They’d be with her through everything. Although they’d tease her about being the only Gryffindor in the group, she didn’t care. They liked her and she liked them.<br/>
Rose saw Albus and Scorpius and took one last smoke from the shared cigarette. Then she removed herself from under Logan’s arms and began to pack her bag. “Oi! Where do you think you’re going?” Rose turned her head around as she put her belongings away.</p><p>“I’ve got to meet with Albus and Scorpius. We have to compile a list of friends coming to the wedding.” Rose said nonchalantly as she turned her attention back to the bag. She hoped that he didn’t catch the lie. Then he began to pack his things along with her. She looked at him, panic in her face. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“As boring as it’ll be, I’ll join you.” He said, deadpanned.</p><p>Shit, he caught on.</p><p>“Really, it’s okay, you don’t have to!” Rose hurried out, trying to keep herself composed, but the nerves in her voice were giving her away.“We don’t have to spend time together 24/7!” He stopped.</p><p>“Alright Rose, have a great little date with the death eater.” He threw his bag on the floor. To say that Logan was possessive was an understatement. He had to know where Rose was, who she was with, and what she was doing at all times. He was an ass. An ass that Rose kept coming back to. When he said those words, she had no idea why she was still even with him. Out of pity? Or was she really just scared no one would love her the same?</p><p>Rose slung the bag on her shoulder. “Fuck you” and she walked down the alley. </p><p>As she made it halfway, the freak felt like he had to have the last word. “Slut!” Rose decided he wasn’t worth the words, so she turned around and raised her middle fingers at him.<br/>
Scorpius and Albus looked surprised and angry as she approached them. She shook her head “Fancy a butterbeer?” She said with a slight smirk.</p><p>They walked into the three broomsticks and sat themselves in a secluded booth in the corner. As they awaited their drinks, they tried their best to decipher last night.</p><p>“So who did you two see before we ran into each other?” Albus questioned, keeping his voice low to avoid others listening in.</p><p>Rose tried her best to rack her brain for any memory of the mystery figure she saw the night before. It all seemed a bit foggy. “I remember doing my rounds on the first floor in the courtyard when I saw him. He was just pacing around the forest entrance, he looked awfully nervous.” Rose furrowed her brows. </p><p>Rose leaned back into her seat as Madame Rosmerta came to the table with three butterbeers. The woman looked at them suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at them. They all just grinned back at her and watched her carefully as she left.</p><p>“So you decided to run after him?” Albus questioned incredulously.</p><p>Rose shrugged. “I don’t know Al, my fight or flight kicked in. I’m a Gryffindor, what’d you expect?”</p><p>“That’s when I found you. I was on the quidditch pitch.” Scorpius said, starting to formulate some kind of foundation.</p><p>“Did you see him? He was quite tall, looked sickly..” She leaned forward, causing Scorpius’ heart to sputter. He shook his head, opting to stay silent and she slumped back into the booth. Rose thought for a moment. “Do you think Hagrid saw anything?”</p><p>Albus looked up from his butterbeer. “That could be a good lead…” They all had an expression of hope. “Okay, so tea time with Hagrid next week?” They all nodded.</p><p>“Oh!” Rose said, moving onto the subject of matter. She dug into her bag, rummaging through the unorganized chaos that was Rose Nymphadora Weasly. Finally, she pulled out the paper she had found on the ground earlier that morning. The boys observed it with scrunched eyebrows.</p><p>“That’s brilliant, Rose! Did you draw it?” Albus said sarcastically. As he looked up at his cousin he could see her eyes narrowing at him as she gave him a fake laugh.</p><p>“No. I found it on the floor this morning. Where we woke up. Don’t any of you recognize it?”</p><p>Albus shrugged and Scorpius pulled the page closer to him. “I can’t seem to put my finger on it.” Scorpius said as he was squinting his eyes trying to see the drawing clearer. Merlin, he should’ve brought his glasses. “The structure of it, the symbols. It’s all so familiar, I feel like I’ve studied this before…”</p><p>Scorpius had always been fond of muggle and wizarding architecture. He’d spend hours, roaming the halls of Hogwarts, studying the structural integrity of the castle, the way it functioned, and what defense charms worked best with its elements. While his father was pressuring him to become a potioneer, Scorpius found he’d rather pursue a career in architecture. </p><p>His father wasn’t too happy about that.</p><p>“Beedle and the Bard.” Rose said as she nodded at Scorpius. “It's the Fountain of Fair Fortune. The legend goes, that there was a fountain guarded by an enchanted garden that granted one wish to someone in need if they could fight their way through the garden’s obstacles.” Albus could almost here his Aunt Hermione speaking through her daughter. “Three witches decided to find the cure to their misfortunes and took on the journey to find the fountain and one of the witches brought along a cowardly knight by accident. The four of them had to ‘Pay proof of their pain’, ‘Pay the fruits of their labor’, and ‘Pay the treasure of their past.’” Rose recited. “In the end, the three witches found that their troubles had been resolved on the journey to the fountain. They decided to allow the knight to bathe in the fountain and receive his glory.”</p><p>“In the end, didn’t it say that the fountain had no fortune or magical powers?” Scorpius asked.</p><p>Rose nodded. “Yes, it did. However, that was added in the additions after the war to prevent wizards from seeking ultimate power. In all honesty, we don’t even know if the fountain exists…”</p><p>Albus pondered the events. “What do you think made us fall asleep?” </p><p>“Someone could’ve heated up a sleeping draught to a gaseous stage.” Said someone not sitting at their table. The three turned their heads to find Isadore standing before them. “It can spread pretty fast and far. It takes longer for it to disappear. It’s probably why you bunch were knocked out for so long.” Rose gaped her mouth and reached for the paper but he stopped her before she could. “I was there Rose, I’m gonna help with whatever this is.” He said with raised brows. “Besides, it seems like this gadgie really knows his potions.” He plopped himself right next to Rose in the booth.</p><p>“How long were you standing there, mate?” Albus asked him from across the table.</p><p>“Long enough to know that we got a proper date with the old Hagrid.” He said with a smirk. “Alright, now enough chatting, I’m clamming!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyooo!!</p><p>I completely forgot to add notes to the first chapter, but here we are with the second!! This took way longer than I expected. I wrote the chapter in a different way, but decided to scrap the whole thing and I produced this one :))</p><p>I am hoping to have chapters based on each of our main character's backgrounds, like the first chapter with Albus' timeline and the events that led him here. They won't be as dense and will be incorporated with the story. I'm hoping to represent the effect that their parent's legacy had on them and how they had to cope with it growing up.</p><p>I wanna thank those of you that bookmarked the story and gave me kudos! I'm very very new to writing fanfiction, but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!! </p><p>Let me know what you think :o)<br/>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>